In communication systems, radar, direction finding and other broadband multifunction systems, having limited aperture space, it is often desirable to efficiently couple a radio frequency transmitter and receiver to an antenna having an array of broadband radiator elements.
Conventional known broadband phased array radiators generally suffer from significant polarization degradation at large scan angles in the diagonal scan planes. This limitation can force a polarization weighting network to heavily weight a single polarization. This weighting results in the transmit array having poor antenna radiation efficiency because the unweighted polarization signal must supply most of the antenna Effective Isotropic Radiated Power (EIRP) of the transmitted signal.
Conventional broadband phased array radiators generally use a simple, but asymmetrical feed or similar arrangement. Since a conventional broadband radiator is capable of supporting a relatively large set of higher-order propagation modes, the feed region acts as the launcher for these high-order propagation mode signals. The feed is essentially the mode selector or filter. When the feed incorporates asymmetry in the orientation of launched fields or the physical symmetry of the feed region, higher-order modes are excited. Those modes then propagate to the aperture. The higher-order modes cause problems in the radiator performance. Since higher-order modes propagate at differing phase velocities, the field at the aperture is the superposition of multiply excited modes. The result is sharp deviations from uniform magnitude and phase in the unit cell fields. The fundamental mode aperture excitation is relatively simple, usually resulting from the TEO, mode, with a cosine distribution in the E-plane and uniform field in the H-plane. Significant deviations from the fundamental mode result from the excited higher-order modes, and the higher order modes are responsible for the radiating element's resonance and scan blindness. Another effect produced by the presence of higher-order mode propagation in the asymmetrically-fed wideband radiator is cross-polarization. Particularly in the diagonal planes, many of the higher-order modes include an asymmetry that excites the cross-polarized field. The cross-polarized field is in turn responsible for an unbalanced weighting in the antenna's polarization weighting network, which can be responsible for low array transmit power efficiency.
There is a need for broadband radiating elements used in phased array antennas for communications, radar and electronic warfare systems with reduced numbers of apertures required for multiple applications. In these applications, minimum bandwidths of 3:1 are required, but 10:1 bandwidths or greater are desired. The radiating element must be capable of transmitting and receiving vertical and/or horizontal linear polarization, right-hand and/or left-hand circular polarization or a combination of each depending on the application and the number of radiating beams required. It is desireable for the foot print of the radiator to be as small as possible and to fit within the unit cell of the array to reduce the radiator profile, weight and cost.
Prior attempts to provide broadband radiators have used bulky radiators and feed structures without co-located (coincident) radiation pattern phase centers. The conventional radiators also typically have relatively poor cross-polarization isolation characteristics in the diagonal planes. In an attempt to solve these problems, a conventional quad-notch type radiator having a shape approximately one half the typical size of a full sized notch radiator (0.2λL vs 0.4λL, where λL is the wavelength for the low frequency) has been adapted to include four separate radiators within a unit cell. This arrangement allows for a virtual co-located phase center for each unit cell, but requires a complicated feed structure. The typical quad-notch radiator requires a separate feed/balun for each of the four radiators within the unit cell plus another set of feed networks to combine the pair of radiators used for each polarization. Previously fabricated notch radiators used microstrip or stripline circuits feeding a slotline for the RF signal input and output of the radiating element. Unfortunately these conventional types of feed structures allow multiple signal propagation modes to be generated within each unit cell area causing a reduction in the cross polarization isolation levels, especially in the diagonal planes.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a broadband phased array radiator having high polarization purity and a low mismatch loss. It would be further desirable to provide a radiator element having a low profile and a broad bandwidth.